


Два придурка in love

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), Milena_Econ



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milena_Econ/pseuds/Milena_Econ
Summary: Первое время встречаться с Праймтаймом было немного… неловко.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith, Ernie/Primetime
Comments: 24
Kudos: 92
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 5 Quest 3 - Миди R-NC-21





	Два придурка in love

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение истории [Попкорн и червяки](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/the_gentlemen_sfw_mibl/works/25355608), написано с разрешения автора.

Первое время встречаться с Праймтаймом было немного… неловко.

Почти на один горшок ходили вместе, с уроков съебывали вместе, собирали Карапузов вместе, на девчонок засматривались вместе, а теперь вот внезапно залипли друг на друга. Внезапно же, чё? 

Для остальных было нихера не внезапно, и от этого становилось еще более неловко. Все смотрели ПОНИМАЮЩЕ. Парни всегда садили их рядом на общих вечерухах, нагло давали одну тарелку на двоих, ржали, подкалывали, получали по щам за доебы, снова доебывались и намекали на ВСЯКОЕ. Стоило Эрни утянуть Праймтайма в тренерскую монтировать новое видео, как им вслед неслись сдавленные смешки и понимающие взгляды. Это заебывало. Они ж реально клип делали. Праймтайм скрипел зубами и рычал в ответ забористые цыганские проклятия. Проклятий Эмилиана все боялись, так что кипеш стихал на время, и они могли заняться работой, юзая тренерский комп в хвост и в гриву, пока сам Тренер гонял в хвост и в гриву каких-то недалеких новеньких, которые пытались снять колеса на тачиле мистера Смита. Казалось бы, земля им пуховик, но Тренер парней отгавкал и привел в зал под угрозой “или умираете на тренировках, или мне было приятно с вами познакомиться”, и обещал передать родителям свои ну очень глубокие и не очень искренние соболезнования. 

Праймтайм шустро стучал по клавишам, выбирал кадры, отрывки видео из пяти камер, монтировал попиздатей, шумно и недовольно дышал, когда крутецкий кадр оказывался смазанным. Эрни обожал наблюдать за таким сосредоточенным Праймтаймом, погруженным в работу, сфокусированным, режущим видео мышкой и собственным взглядом. Эрни ведь не железный, правда? Отвлекать парня от работы было чревато, но он каждый раз не мог сдержаться, сначала шумно дышал в ухо, подвигаясь поближе, потом клал подбородок на плечо, притираясь щекой, выдавал пару ценных идей прямо в губы и получал злой укус в ответ, затихал и ждал, пока видео будет закончено, залито на ютубчик и получит первый лайк. После этого Праймтайм был его. Насколько он мог быть его в соседнем с шумным залом кабинетике. Ровно на пару чертовых поцелуев и попыток залезть под куртку. 

А парни заебывали намеками на чуть ли не оргии. 

На какие, блядь, оргии можно было намекать, когда у Праймтайма дома табор цыган на постое тусит? И это не метафора, которые так любил мистер Смит и кормил ими Карапузов, пока был в зале. Он реально жил в двухэтажной квартире со снесенными перегородками к еще двум квартирам на этаже. И это всего одна его семейка с пятью братьями, двумя сестрами и парочкой кузин, которые приехали погостить из Ливерпуля и остались гостевать уже третий год. Другие этажи оккупировали более дальние родственники, а под крышей жил барон с еще более обширной семьей. И у этого блядского барона был целый сад на крыше, где паслись блядская овца, три козы и конь. Байка, как Карапузы затягивали в грузовой лифт коня, ходила по району пятый год. Примерно столько же парни бегали от благодарности барона, которая выливалась в пьянку на пять дней минимум. Тренер был очень против таких раскладов, да и печень у парней не выдерживала уже на третий день. На общем собрании было решено держаться подальше от великой благодарности за транспортировку скота и больше не браться за такую подработку. 

У Эрни дома был другой расклад ― маленькая семья, строгая мамочка, младшая сестренка и съебнувший в туман папашка. Маман работала на дому, давала уроки вокала и иногда выступала по выходным в джаз-клубе, младшенькая просто тусила с подружками в мессенджерах и похихикивала каждый раз, стоило Эмилиану показаться на пороге. Тайна хихиканья была выпытана особо жестокими щекотунами и через шантаж телефоном. Собственно, мелкая днями чатилась с сестрами Праймтайма и они их “шипперили”. Причем уже год как. А потом кто-то из их банды запалил парней, целующихся в подъезде, и их “отп стало каноном”! У Эрни дергался глаз, Праймтайма он домой больше не приглашал. И ладно бы сестра тихо хихикала себе, так еще мать пыталась закормить Эмилиана и оставить “хорошего мальчика” на вечер и на ночь. Кажется, его собственная мать их тоже “шипперила”. 

Тренер вроде как делал вид, что ничего не происходит и ему вообще конкретно поебать на Эрни, Праймтайма, и всех Карапузов оптом и в розницу. У него был роман с мистером Смитом в самом разгаре, и этот разгар его интересовал куда больше кипеша в коллективе. Сам Смит замечал каждую мелочь. Новые афиши, новых парней, старых парней с новыми фингалами и вещами. Этот хер знал обо всех ВСЁ и почему-то ну очень злобно косился на них с Праймтаймом. Прям хотелось под ринг иногда спрятаться или попытаться пробить ему по наглой бородатой роже, но, по-первых, Тренер не одобрит, во-вторых, Смит мог ответить автоматной очередью. 

Тайну злобных взглядов решено было разгадать самым взрослым образом ― разговором с глазу на глаз. Пока Тренер переодевался и принимал душ после напряженного дня, а его модный мужик тусил в тренерской, парни прикрыли дверь из раздевалок, заперли выход в зал и с очень серьезными лицами очень вежливо поинтересовались у ахуевшего от такого расклада Смита — а хули происходит-то? Они вроде ему газон не топтали, в кофе не плевали, пальто мелом не мазали, шины не обсцыкивали. В чём причина хуёвых вглядов? Хули пыриться и молчать? Нет чтобы как мужик открыть свою пасть бородатую и высказать обидочки. 

Смит поправил очки, хмыкнул и сказал, что ничего особо не произошло, но в следующий раз он очень хотел бы посмотреть фильм про шпионов в тишине, наслаждаясь домашней едой, прекрасной картиной, музыкой и обществом Тренера.

Парни умгукнули что-то согласное, даже выдавили из себя извинения и обещания, что это было в первый и последний раз, они вообще в кино ни ногой с этого дня. 

— Ну что вы, в кино у вас весело. В следующий раз можем все вместе сходить, — ласково улыбнулся Смит, еще раз тронул очки и достал из кармана упаковку ядреных кислых червяков и кинул ею в парней. Попал в грудь Эрни и довольный вышел ждать Тренера на выходе. 

С того дня к клубу “понимающие взгляды” присоединился и Рэймонд Смит, который закатывал глаза на шутейки пацанвы и демонстративное “ничего не происходит” от Тренера. Эрни чуял, что что-то зрело в этой тупой атмосфере неловкости, и в одну пятницу эта херня ебнула их с Праймом со всей силой, зацепив всех завсегдатаев клуба в результате. 

Батя попытался им прочитать лекцию про пестики и пестики. Или тычинки и тычинки? В общем, градус неловкости от его первых слов утонул в криках ужаса Праймтайма “Я не хочу знать, как ебется батя”. Лекция так и не состоялась, но уже вечером всем парням и даже девушкам из зала пришла пространственная статья с видео, картинками, фото, гифками и ссылками на онлайн секс-шопы. И еще пара порно-роликов с детальным описанием от подготовки до финала. Материал был прекрасно подобран, каталогизирован, логически подан, описывал разные виды отношений и прерывался небольшими примечаниями немного личного характера из личного же опыта. Не использовать в качестве смазки жидкое мыло для рук, шампунь, гель для душа или масло для бороды. Особенно, если всё это содержит ментол. Хороший расслабляющий спрей стоит не так дорого. Бриться надо не лениться. Никогда не кладите смазку рядом с гелем от растяжений. 

Конечно же, всё это свалилось на них с незнакомого номера. Конечно же, это было дело рук мистера Смита. 

На следующий день большая часть парней пришла невыспавшимися, часть еще и достаточно агрессивно настроенными напедалить Смиту задницу за такие просветительские подарочки. 

Но самое пиздецкое в этой ситуации то, что опробовать новую теоретическую информацию на практике у них нихера не получалось. Хотя хотелось. Очень. До дрожи в руках и очень агрессивных клинчей на тренировках. А уж как пресс было качать отличненько, когда Эмилиан прижимал его ноги и держал свою голову аккурат между коленей. А как только Эрни поднимался с мата, шумно выдыхал ему в лицо и жадно смотрел в глаза. Но, черт побери, и на этом спасибо. Они засиживались и забегивались допоздна на тренировках, упахивались в хлам, чтобы уже дома просто упасть и не слышать, что там по их поводу думают домашние и почему это такой хороший мальчик больше к ним не заходит, вы что, поссорились? 

Парни с этой херней мириться не согласны были. Но на все их идеи нужны были бабки. 

Бабки в их районе появлялись только тогда, когда к ним заруливал мистер Смит на своем Мерсе, поэтому логично было потрясти мужика на предмет мелких заданий для двух шустрых пацанчиков, а, может, и для всех Карапузов. Документы там доставить в нужные руки, водителями поработать, за плечами внушительно постоять. Да, с наркотой его босс завязал, но какие-то темные дела еще крутились и бабки у Смита всегда были новые и хрустящие. Да хер бы с ним, Эрни был готов и розы обрезать у этого гансты в саду и полы мыть, лишь бы заплатил и хватило на один вечер в кафешке среднего пошиба с Эмилианом. О съемной хате только мечтать оставалось, но и эта цель у Эрни была в списочке. 

Мистер Смит подошел к вопросу творчески и немного по-скотски. В своем доме, видите ли, он бы им не доверил и мочалку выжать, не то что полы мыть, но есть у него одно дело серьезное, пацанское. Сказал, что ему нужен спектакль с похищением одного важного ученого, всё как в кино — машина, мешок на голову, ничего нового и чего бы они не делали. Темный сарай или склад, стремный колченогий стул, стяжки или веревки, здоровые парни в балаклавах и пустые угрозы на словах, чтобы мужик открыл им секретный рецепт его семейных… удобрений. 

Надо признать, парни постарались от души. Смит впечатлился видеоотчетом так, что даже премию им дал и попросил в следующий раз не пытать людей первыми треками Эрни, ведь есть же прекрасные звуки циркулярной пилы, сигнализации, скрипа несмазанной двери, ногтей по стеклу и мерзкий голос оператора “у вас недостаточно средств на счету”. Обиженный Эрни пробормотал что-то про “звуки старперского секса со скрипом суставов”, но сделал он это очень тихо, прямо на ушко Праймтайму и уже отбегая от Смита подальше. 

Заработанных денег хватило на ту самую понтовую прогулку на небольшом речном трамвайчике по Темзе, на которую должны были прийти все Карапузы, но Мэл с Бэнни отговорились тем, что заблюют все от качки, Джим сказал, что ему не интересно, Тренер покачал головой и пробормотал, что слишком стар для этого дерьма, и укатил кататься на яхте вдвоем со Смитом. Сволочи. Спасибо им всем большое. Прогулка получилась что надо. Они обожрались тарталетками, напились шампанского, перекривляли всех встречных чаек и сняли прекрасное видео заката. Всё как обычно, только ко всему прочему они могли еще целоваться и лапать друг-друга. Да и просто… быть рядом. Очень рядом и почти одни. Команда трамвайчика или просто угорала с них, помогая с чайками и подливая шампанское, или очень корректно делала вид, что эти самые чайки их ну очень интересуют. Праймтайму в этом виделась рука и внушительное ебало Смита, но Эрни в теории заговора верил не больше, чем в гадания бабки Эмилиана. 

Снятое видео рэп-батла с чаечками отлично монетизировалось, и им хватило денег на еще одну пиздатую камеру с каким-то совершенно мегапиздическим разрешением и суперохуитительным стабилизатором картинки. У Праймтайма напрочь отсутствовали тормоза на подобные покупки и совесть. 

Еще одно задание с творческим решением им подкинул мистер Смит, когда вернулся с разбитой рожей, простреленной рукой и диким перегаром с разборок с русскими: выбрать самые трехэтажные из трехэтажных русских матерных конструкций. Иначе коммуникация не налаживалась. Русские не уважали английский матерный, англичане и американцы в лице Рэя и Микки в душе не ебали, куда их в сердцах посылают. Так продолжаться дальше не могло. 

Совершенно внезапно вечно молчаливый Джим выдал что-то весьма длинное, поэтичное и явно русское на весь зал. Оказалось, кое-кто не просто задрачивался в Контру по сети с командой, но и еще активно общался с сокомандниками из весьма далеких стран. У них тоже сперва не особо срослось с общением, но через годик-второй упорного обучения у русского пожарного, украинского бухгалтера и двух 3D-дизайнеров из Беларуси Джим вполне понимал всю боль, негодование и радость славянской души. Чем щедро поделился со Смитом, который месяц шастал в зал, как на работу, внимательно слушал парня, записывал в блокнот и на диктофон, а потом от души повторял сам. Остальные Карапузы знай и себе учились и применяли сие великое знание на практике, чтобы всё уложилось в бородатой башке наилучшим образом, словно в естественной среде матерного русского обитания. 

Беспристрастные судьи в лице пожарного, бухгалтера и дизайнеров даже устроили консильери ганжубасного короля письменно-устный экзамен по Телеграмму и послали его нахер, счастливо доебываться до русской мафии на её языке. 

На следующий день Джим “случайно” уронил на ногу Смиту блин со штанги, и тот отчетливо зло прошипел “suka” ему в лицо. На этом обучение было официально закончено, о чем Рэю выдали шутливый сертификат и муссовый тортик с узором из маленьких херов и надписью “Промудоблядская пиздопроебина №1”. 

В благодарность Рэй не дал бабок, но припер три банки черной икры и какие-то мелкие крекеры, пытаясь научить Карапузов ценить деликатесы. Джим съел полбанки столовой ложкой и сказал, что ему в принципе нравится, но красная из Теско по акции тоже ничего так. Остальным эта стремная хрень не зашла, но ребята быстро придумали кому её пристроить по очень хорошей цене. Барон сказал, что отныне Карапузы ему как родные дети, и пытался рассчитаться конем. Тут в переговоры вступил Праймтайм и быстро порешал на хрустящие фунты, овечью шерсть и ковер. Ковер оказался каким-то там персиковым, или персидским. За него потом еще отвалил Смит, которого чуть не хватил удар, когда парни пытались постелить эту пёструю тряпку на пол в раздевалке. Фиговина переехала в особняк, а в раздевалку Смит пожертвовал какие-то свои старые постелки домотканые. Парочку даже Тренеру под ноги уложили, чтоб уютненько было. 

Бабки парни разделили и потратили на собственные хотелки — оплату коммуналки, новые шмотки и спортивный инвентарь для Зала. Тренер, кажется, немного всплакнул, узнав об их статьях расходов. И посмотрел на Рэя с благодарностью. Рэй вздохнул и сказал, что у него есть еще одно очень творческое задание для таких парней, как Карапузы. Праймтайм лишь кивнул, пересчитывая про себя набранные на спицах петли. Весьма разносторонне развитый цыган, оказывается, умел и любил вязать, чем и занимался иногда, подбрасывая парням теплые шарфы, носки и пояс из собачей шерсти Тренеру. Сейчас из нежнейшей шерстяной нитки рождались носки на лапы Эрни. И как-то похуй, что за окном +30.

Очередное творческое задание переодело Карапузов в серые комбинезоны, повесило на плечи старые-старые пылесосы с новыми светодиодами и шумелками. Выглядели Карапузы потрясающе, Тренер чуть свой кофе на штаны не вылил и только посмотрел на Рэя… как он обычно смотрел. Бровями в том числе. И всем выразительным лицом. 

— Ничего противозаконного, Тренер. Ничего смертельного. Небольшой спектакль для лордов, которые немного зажрались на ганжубасных харчах и забыли, кто их из дерьма вытаскивал.

Тренер только кивал и серьезно смотрел на парней, будто взвешивая, готовы ли они к выходу в высший свет. У Мэла в этот момент зазвонил телефон, воя противным женским голосом “I’m a Bitch, I’m a Boss”. 

— У меня, между прочем, на рингтоне Эрни! — гордо вскинулся Праймтайм. 

Тренер вздохнул. 

Парни мотались в Уэльс три дня в неделю, сначала — чтобы изображать полтергейстов-привидений, потом — надевая серые комбинезоны и понтуясь, как лучшие охотники на привидений на острове. Ох и нацепляли они на старые пылесосы всякой светящейся хрени из детских игрушек и пищалок! На пробном прогоне у Смита чуть глаза не лопнули и руки потянулись к стволу под пиджаком, который предусмотрительно у него тихо слямзил Бенни. Ну чисто на время, пока Карапузы у него дома на лужайке тестили всю эту сбрую и плазмопушки, стреляющие сахарной ватой и какой-то склизкой жемчужно-белой херней. Особо Смиту почему-то понравились пушки со слизью, и он очень попросил нафигачить этой ебанины на семейное древо лорда и портреты его предков до самого Карла Великого. Крепко знать достала мужика. 

Три недели террора, две недели безуспешных спасательных операций, во время которых Карапузы разнесли всё, что могли, в поместье и даже немного унесли в своих карманах, и лорды были готовы продать свое имущество с полтергейстами за бесценок. И это они еще не знали, что вопли и стенания в подвале были отголосками съемок нового клипа. Последней каплей, кажется, стала та самая портретная галерея, в которой зверски был сброшен со стены, потоптан и обделан эктоплазмой портрет любимого пуделя хозяина. Рэй тогда еще спросил у Карапузов, за что они так жестоко с животными, ведь он просил же только портреты людей! Парни замотали гривами, мол, не мы это! Праймтайм мужественно не мотал башкой и смотрел даже нагло. Как умел, когда был виноват и его почти взяли за жопу, но он знал — не докажут! Эрни действовал умнее и подавал сигналы Тренеру, чтобы тот спасал, пока Смит не докопался, кто это в жемчужном свете тихой лунной ночи в почти пустом огромном доме добрался до тела Эрни шаловливыми ручками и не вытянул немного из ну очень идущего ему серого костюма. 

Тренер сигналы Эрни о бедствии получил, погрозил пальцем из-за спины Рэя и быстро отвлек того своей рукой чуть пониже спины и разговором об ужине.

Переход имения под крыло Микки праздновали как коня на крыше у барона. Сначала Смит хорошенько отметил это с боссом (наебенился и звонил Тренеру, громко пел песни о любви, Эрни прямо заценил неплохую голосину), потом с Тренером (Мэл утром забирал Тренера, тот всё еще попахивал дымом, виски и одеколоном Смита), а на третий день, чуть придя в себя, пригласил пацанов на барбекю. 

С пустыми руками парни, тем не менее, не пришли, уже в курсе, что так не принято, и приперли, кто что мог — домашний пирог, сборник матерных русских частушек, теплый плед из собачьей шерсти, винил спокойных песен от мамы Эрни и гуся. Живого. Белого с нежно-бежевыми крыльями. 

Рэй принимал подарки с радостью, усаживал парней за стол, гуся носил под мышкой и приговаривал, что знает, на кого натравит этого белого красавца, которого было решено назвать Лорд Джордж. Судя по офигевшему лицу Тренера, тот был вообще не готов, что Смит так легко примет дома птицу невысокого полета, назовет его и сразу прикинет методы дрессировки. Да, мужик явно втягивался в происходящий с Тренером пиздец и выжимал из него по полной. 

Эрни устроился на лавке со шкурами, подгребая себе под бок Эмилиана, и думал, что Тренер наивный как валенок и пиздеца в мире Рэя было всегда предостаточно и он с парнями вообще не самое страшное в его гангстерской жизни. Праймтайм с ним соглашался, но как-то с прищуром смотрел на Тренера, подозревая того в изрядной доле лукавства, или попросту — пиздежа. Тот как-то странно в последнее время перестал кудахтать над Карапузами, не орал на них, почти без боя сдавал на руки Смиту. Кажется, их Батя нашел им еще одного воспитателя и теперь лишь наблюдал, чтобы никто берега не попутал. 

Здесь, среди друзей, под мягким взглядом Тренера и Смита, под теплым светом лампочек на шатре и под одним пледом, грея руки друг друга и тихо шепча свое весьма не далекое от правды мнение о старших наставниках, Эрни чувствовал, что встречаться с Праймтаймом не так уж и нелепо и сложно. Просто старая дружба плюс немного эротики и порно. Праймтайм, казалось, расслабился в его руках и вполне разделял это мнение. 

А потом этот сученыш с цыганским шилом в жопе (надо будет при случае его там поискать) заворочался и повернулся к Эрни лицом, обхватив руками его бока и удобно устроив свои ноги в одних носках на его голенях. 

О нет, только не романтическую херь, пожалуйста! 

— Знаешь, Эрни, что в тебе самое прекрасное? — с хитрой улыбкой выдал Праймтайм. 

Эрни прыснул. А вот и романтическая херь подъехала. Хм, оказывается, не так это и ужасно. Даже очень приятно. 

— Хавчик Смита у меня в животе? — попробовал угадать весьма далекий от традиционной романтики и закормленный кулинарным талантом гангстера парень. 

— Идиот. Ты целеустремленный, сука, как ледокол. Только черный и с воооот такой кормой. 

— Сейчас моя целеустремленность твою корму помнет! Моя-то на скамейке, а твоя — вот она! — Эрни чуть поелозил руками, выпутывая их из одеяла, и опустил на место, где под клетчатым пледом явственно была аппетитная часть Праймтайма. 

— Я видел, на твое имя пришла некая посылка сегодня утром в зал. 

— Вскрывал её? 

— Нет, блядь, на картах раскинул и увидел, что там, — усмехнулся Праймтайм и чуть завозился на Эрни, окончательно устраиваясь на парне с максимальным комфортом. Руки Эрни так и не убрал, ему тоже было очень комфортно. 

— И как? — чуть лукаво и немного застенчиво спросил Эрни. 

— Время и место. Нам нужно время и место! 

Эрни застонал… Ну, блядь, ну что он мог сделать, ну не Гермиона Грейнджер он — из нихера им хату нарисовать и свободный вечер! Мамка, сетруха, табор цыган, творческие задания мистера Смита… Спасибо, хоть у лорда чуть получилось пошалить, пока полтергейстили. И то, Эрни толком нихера и не успел сделать кроме как кончить, пока Праймтайм у него в штанах хозяйничал. 

Ну да, смазку, спрей и презики он уже купил. А еще перчатки и мазь какую-то на потом. Без ментола, ясен хер. Смиту, всё-таки, ещё какой подгон надо сделать за ту статейку со ссылочками. 

Смит, кстати, в это время тихо подошел к их плотно оккупированной лавочке с гусем под мышкой и стаканом виски. Гусь этому соседству был нифигово так рад и пиздил хозяйский вискарь, умудряясь не стучать клювом по стеклу. Цыганский гусь существо наглое, а в большой семье клювом не щелкают. Смит эту херню с вискарем просёк и тихо вкрадчиво что-то пообещал птице и чуть наподдал по башке пальцем, отчего тот тряхнул длинной шеей и прижался к Смиту, как к родному. Ебать, у мужика таланты были! Заклинатель гусей, малолеток и гопоты. Мэл божился, что видел, как Смит просто разговором довел до усрачки и полного невменоса какого-то мудилу с ножом в подворотне за залом. Хуй знает, что ему там ганста пиздел, но не чмоки в щеки обещал. Мэл слышал только что-то про “жопа из укропа” и “с миром”. Обычно “с миром” Смит говорил голосом палача на смертной казни через подвес яиц. С миром упездывай или твоя башка украсит стену моей гостинной. Желающих поработать декором обычно не было. Даже гусю понятно, что у Смита есть много знакомых, готовых за хорошие бабки хорошему человеку набить чучело кого угодно. 

— Мы ведем себя неподобающе, мистер Смит? — на всякий случай уточнил Эрни, прижимая Праймтайма поближе. Хер знает, чего так, руки сами сработали. 

— Нет, просто хотел предложить вам переместиться на диван в гостинной. Там намного комфортней лежать вдвоем, согреваясь под теплым пледом. Правда, тогда вы будете лишены нашей компании, но не думаю, что сейчас это для вас двоих в приоритете… 

Повернувшись к парням гусиной жопой под мышкой, Смит медленно пошел обратно к остальным Карапузам, которые срочно готовили фонтан в саду для нового жителя. Наверное, на чуть более трезвую голову у них бы это вышло быстрее и чище, но Смита всё устраивало, Тренер пытался что-то там контролировать, а парни были все мокрые и счастливые. Правда, немного зеленые.

— Слышь, Эмилиан? — Эрни чуть сжал пальцами весьма хорошо проработанные мышцы ягодиц. 

— М? — отозвался Праймтайм, тихо уткнувшись в грудь Эрни, пока тот наблюдал за отдаляющейся гусиной жопой. 

— Пошли реально в дом. 

— Смит нам утром омлет с наших яиц скормит, если мы его диван оскверним, — пробормотал Праймтайм, но голову всё-таки заинтересованно поднял. 

— Да нет. Просто… полежим. Сами.

На диване действительно было удобней. Не так чтобы они прямо вытянулись и поместились — задница Эрни всё ещё иногда соскальзывала, но Праймтайм её вовремя спасал. После короткой, но болезненной драки за роль маленькой ложки, Эрни покорно и не без удовольствия прижался спиной к груди Праймтайма, втискивая его в диванную спинку до легкого скрипа. Да, и не только спиной у груди. Задницей к переднице тоже. Странное ощущение. Эрни даже сначала было дернулся, с непривычки, но потом плюнул и прижался обратно. Это ж Прайм. И это всё-таки приятно. Его рука на талии, их перепутанные ноги, легкое щекотное дыхание на затылке, холодный нос Праймтайма иногда задевал его ухо, и, да, то самое — чувство чужого члена у своей задницы. Пока еще слегка неловко. Но да и хер с ним. Было хорошо. Как обещал Смит. Комфортно. 

— Попрошу мамку за Смита помолиться, — решил вслух Эрни. 

— А я бабку, чтоб она ему нашу родовую защиту поставила. Мировой мужик. Теперь его ни одна пуля не возьмет, ни зараза, ни импотенция, — Праймтайм ему усмехнулся в затылок и чуть погладил открытой рукой по животу. Эрни показательно напряг пресс. Да, детсад, но не сдержался. 

— Попроси еще защиту от налоговой накинуть, он вроде что-то такое бубнел раздраженно в тренерской вчера. 

Они так и уснули в уютном полумраке, тепле, разморенные хорошей едой и качественной выпивкой, которой не так уж много надо, чтобы приятно захмелеть и расслабиться. Кто-то укрыл их ярко желтым клетчатым пледом и подвинул к дивану журнальный столик с накинутым сверху пушистым одеялом. Так что ночью при попытке личного переворота никто не улетел сонной жопой на пол. А еще плотные шторы отлично защищали от пронырливого утреннего света, не давая испоганить утро или устроить его раньше нужного. 

Разлепив сонные глаза (ладно, один глаз, ибо лень), Эрни призвал всю силу своих светлых чувств и многолетнюю выдержку, всю свою силу воли и стальной стержень характера, который позволял не скатиться в разбой и наркоманщину. Он смотрел одним полуоткрытым сонным глазом на спящего, расслабленного, пускающего слюнки Эрни в руку Праймтайма, смешно посапывающего носом, издающего тонкий высокий свист на выдохе, и не давал себе заржать. Блядский цирк, ну что за прелесть. Мокрая от слюней кофта липла к руке, тонкий свист щетокал нервы, а Эрни смотрел на этого цыгана и понимал, что пусть ему хоть всю одежду к херам слюнями заляпает и всё ухо обсвистит. Он в душе не ебет, как там принято у нормальных пар будить друг друга, но он прямо сейчас откроет второй глаз, чтобы любовно пыриться на Эмилиана, пока тот спит и не проснется. 

Эмилиан проснулся через пятнадцать минут, открыл глаза, заорал и попытался ебнуть Эрни ногой в живот. Прибежавший на грохот и возню Тренер ржал над ними всё неловкое утро у гангстера дома, весь день, наполненный тренировками в зале, и успокоился только под вечер, когда за ним приехал Смит. 

Правая рука ганжубасного короля выглядел каким-то задумчивым и познавшим дзен. В руках он держал пакет с тем самым желтым пледом в темно-зеленую клетку, под которым вчера так уютненько примостились Эрни с Праймтаймом. Большая часть парней уже рассосалась по домам, барам, норам и просто сдрыснула куда подальше. Ребята тоже уже приняли душ, переоделись в любимую клетку и собирались домой — тянуть уже было особо некуда, все снаряды убраны, тренажеры разгружены, зал сияет чистотой, даже вон маты аккуратно сложены стопкой в углу. Только Смит приперся и мнет в руках пакет с пледом, пока к нему не выходит Тренер. 

— Так, парни, вы, как всегда, последние, поэтому, закройте-ка сегодня зал, — ключи прозвенели в воздухе и успокоились, схваченные рукой Эрни. 

— Окей, Тренер! 

Одновременно в Праймтайма полетел пакет с пледом. 

— Изнутри, — добавил их любимый, уважаемый, понимающий, чуткий Рэймонд Смит и утащил делано сопротивляющегося Тренера куда-то в свою берлогу тепла, уюта и секса на настоящих простынях. Как там цитировал Смит? Но леди слишком бурно протестует. 

— Это то, о чем я подумал? — пробормотал неверяще Эрни. 

— Походу, да, — кивнул Праймтайм и достал мягкий теплый плед из пакета. Расправив яркую ткань, он набросил её на стопку матов, сложенных у батареи. Черт, получилось даже уютно. Смитовская магия, не иначе. 

— И он нам плед принес, — умилился Эрни, подступая к получившейся постели. 

— Прикинь, — усмехнулся Праймтайм и с разбегу завалился на яркую ткань, отчего та заскользила по матам и чуть не помогла встретиться прекрасной цыганской башке с чугунной батареей. 

— Если Тренер просрет этого мужика, предлагаю сосватать ему мою мамку! — пробормотал Эрни, подкрадываясь к куче матов и подтягивая Прайтайма к себе поближе за уголок пледа. Тот только поелозил, устраиваясь поудобней в самом центре их сегодняшней постели, и раскинулся морской звездой. Ну ладно, раз ему места не оставили, он его себе сам найдет, например, сверху на одном лыблящемся засранце, который смотрел на Эрни во все глаза, не отрываясь. С прищуром. Явно искушая. Выгибаясь на матах всем собой в чертовой клетке. Клетка на клетке. Если они потрахаются, не снимая костюмов, на этом пледе, то у стороннего наблюдателя мозги нахер закоротит. Коротило пока мозги Эрни. 

— Так и будешь пыриться? — поиграл бровями Праймтайм, чуть дернув уголком рта. Кажется, не одному Эрни тут весьма неловко и непривычно укладываться сверху на друга-Карапуза. Блядский плед на ебучих матах скользил как сука. Или он сейчас завалится сверху и прибьет Эмилиана массой или ускользит к херам на пол. После недолгой борьбы Эрни удалось устроиться поудобней, прижавшись всем собой ниже пояса, практически обняв правую ногу Праймтайма, и выпрямившись на локтях. Прекрасная поза, ему нравилось. Особенно то, как в самом низу живота чувствовалось чужое глубокое дыхание. 

— Так и будешь лежать? — спросил Эрни, обводя взглядом прекрасную накаченную тушу на пледе. Как можно залипать на тело в плотном спортивном костюме? Можно. Особенно если знаешь, что под тканью. Особенно если знаешь, кто под ней. Особенно если ждал месяцами возможности не пялиться друг на друга в душе, а облапать от души, общупать, вдавить пальцы, проминая мышцы, нащупать кости под карамельной кожей… Но самое пиздецкое то, что ему до черноты перед глазами хотелось, чтобы Праймтайм наконец-то распустил свои загребущие руки и облапал Эрни в ответ. А этот сцук цыганский лежит и лыбится, будто не у него тут штаны приподнялись и Эрни в бедро приветы шлют. 

— А что? — как ни в чем не бывало, улыбался Праймтайм и только ножкой дрыгал. Правой. Еще и согнул её в колене, чтобы подпереть Эрни под задницу. Отличное решение, ему пиздец как нравится. Пожалуй, в следующий раз он готов посидеть на этих ногах, пока Праймтайм будет монтировать клип. И ему будет так крупно поебать, как это выглядит со стороны. Хорошие же бедра, ну! Кстати, о бедрах… 

— Трусы снимай, вот что! — потребовал Эрни, приблизив собственное лицо к ухмылке Праймтайма. 

— А ты ничего не забыл, планировщик херов? — спросил парень и воспользовался прекрасной возможностью сказать это Эрни прямо в губы, чтобы потом мягко смять их глубоким поцелуем. Который длился, и длился, и длился… Чертов язык Праймтайма решил свести его с ума. Эрни сам не понял, когда на его талии оказались чужие руки, о которых он так мечтал, подтянули его куртку повыше, вытянули поло из штанов и впились в голую кожу, заставляя задохнуться от ощущения горячих широких ладоней с сильными пальцами. Шаловливыми пальцами, которые и не думали останавливаться и впились ему пониже спины, не отпуская, толкая ближе, заставляя почти завалиться на лежащего Праймтайма. Вторая рука успела нырнуть между двумя телами и прошлась за пояс штанов, потом просто легла Эрни на член. И уже этого ему было более чем достаточно, чтобы длинно простонать Праймтайму прямо в рот. Кажется, тому очень понравилась такая реакция. Язык задвигался в вполне понятном ритме, взбивая мозги Эрни в милкшейк, а потом внезапно оказалось, что сам он трется бедрами и задницей о бедро Праймтайма в том же задаваемом его языком ритме. Еще и рукой на заднице добавляет, толкая всё ближе и ближе к себе. Эрни почувствовал, что начинает задыхаться, а тело под ним и вовсе мелко дрожит от напряжения, которое уже просто невыносимо терпеть. Черт, было безумно приятно, но хотелось всё-таки большего. На попытки мягко отстраниться Праймтайм не реагировал вообще, только сильнее прижимал его к себе ручищами и наподдавал бедром так, что Эрни чуть зубами не бился о чужие десна. Да, ебана… 

Пришлось собраться с силами и выпрямиться на руках, резко разрывая поцелуй с максимально идиотским чпоком. Да, Праймтайм засасывал, куда там модным Кёрхерам. 

Пока он пытался отдышаться, прикрыв глаза от греха подальше, ему в бочину прилетел вполне болезненный удар.

— Чё? 

— Тащи сюда свою волшебную коробочку, будем одевать твою волшебную палочку из эбонита.

— Ради твоей волшебной…

— Иди, блядь, и не смей по пути раздеваться! Я сам с тебя все тряпки стяну. Понял, жопа в клеточку? 

— От такой же слышу, — пробормотал Эрни уже на пороге тренерской, куда ковылял ну очень быстро и максимально осторожно. Блядские спортивные штаны, конечно, были достаточно просторными, но тереться членом хотелось вообще не о прекрасную синтетику или хлопок. Хотелось, черт побери, провести головкой по чужой коже и посмотреть, как ахуенно они будут смотреться на контрасте. О том, что это прямо картинка из одного порноролика, который был в подборке от Смита, тоже думалось и очень даже. Увидеть Эмилиана в коленно-локтевой, всего потного, сияющего, сладкого как карамелька, и с его черным членом, который двигается внутри…

— Если ты решил где-то потеряться и подрочить в одиночестве, я тебе вырву твои черные яйца и отдам их ебучему гусю, чтобы высиживал! 

— Иду! 

На матах его ждала картина мечты — Праймтайм тоже явно страдал без него и думал всякую херь в башке, потому что успел перевернуться, упереться коленями в маты, спустить штаны под задницу, поделится с залом тем, что забил на трусы в этот прекрасный теплый вечер, и теперь сжимал собственный член рукой, пока голова покоилась на сгибе локтя. 

— Быстрее, блядь, сюда иди уже хоть как-то, или я за себя не отвечаю. 

Волшебный ящик с приблудами для полноценного секса полетел в угол под батарею, а Эрни внезапно для самого себя весьма плавно накрыл Праймтайма собой, устроив собственную левую руку рядом с его лицом и собственные ноги по обе стороны. Дохнул в потную шею, прикусил соленую кожу, прошептал что-то про соленую карамель и приспустил собственные спортивные штаны. Черт с ним. Черт с картинкой в голове. Ночь длинная, всё успеют. Сейчас им надо кое-что попроще. 

Держать опору на одной руке было не сложно, но странно. Странно было слышать под собой хриплые мужские стоны, когда Эрни потерся членом о прекрасную, совершенно великолепную, и такую наконец-то голую задницу Праймтайма. Было дико ощущать под собой не девчачью мягкость, а скульптурную спину. Шарить рукой по чужому твердому телу, которое не слабее тебя, а может вполне себе так втащить до звезд перед глазами. Непривычно. Неловко. Ахеренно. 

Эрни зарылся носом в кудрявый затылок и вдохнул запах пота, соскользнул ниже и схватился зубами за аппетитное ухо. Век бы так лежал. 

Праймтайм очень медленно поднял голову, повернулся к Эрни и наградил его ну очень убийственным взглядом. Примерно так парень смотрел прямо перед тем, как мочить противника на ринге быстрыми убийственными комбинациями и простреливать кроссом по зубам до звонкого нокаута чужой черепушкой по рингу.

— Эрни, блядь…

Ладно, черт. Век не получится. 

Быстро стянув трусы максимально низко, подтянув чертову кофту, которая ну нихера не помогала, Эрни сделал то, чего так пиздецки хотел — прижался кожей к коже. Членом по заднице. Чуть вперед, скользнув животом по пояснице и царапнув застежкой куртки напряженную спину. Подцепив воротник зубами, он быстро вжикнул молнией и стянул куртку со свободной руки. Лучше. Хорошо. 

Теперь можно подтянуть одежду на Праймтайме еще выше и оголить еще больше спины, потереться о нее мягкой поло. А главное — толкаться бедрами, потираться кожей о кожу, ловить чужой стон и стонать в ответ прямо в ухо. Эрни не знал, не мог и подумать, что чувствовал Праймтайм, но очень надеялся, что ему нравилось ощущение его члена на собственных ягодицах, нравилось, когда Эрни прикасался к нежной коже под мошонкой головкой, а потом давил чуть сильнее, проезжая всей длиной. Всё быстрее, сильнее, чаще. Помогая себе рукой, а потом облизав ладонь, помогая рукой уже Праймтайму. Не то чтобы ему нужна была помощь, но тот был явно рад чужим чутким пальцам. Охуенное ощущение чужой нежной плоти, живой, твердой, горячей, такой приятной и требовательной. Эрни сжимал чужой член нежно и дрочил от души, подкручивая руку, выворачивая запястье так, чтобы никто там не заскучал. Толкал собственными бедрами, проехался членом по промежности и ловил собственной рукой этот толчок, когда член Праймтайма судорожно отзывался. 

Оторвавшись от такого аппетитного уха, Эрни чуть приподнялся и посмотрел, как выглядит то, что так охеренно ощущается. 

Выглядело просто суперулет. Черт, если Праймтайм задумает снять с ними порно, Эрни будет только за. А пока он заметил чужую скучающую руку, которая сжимала пеструю ткань пледа. На мгновение он позволил себе выпустить прекрасный член из своих цепких пальцев, остановиться, вжаться в Эмилиана, прикусить за крепкую шею. Протяжный недовольный просящий стон он почувствовал всем телом. Усмехнувшись, но не отрывая собственных губ от чужой кожи, Эрни нащупал руку Праймтайма и пристроил ее на своем бедре. И сжал, фиксируя, заставляя держаться за него, а не за кусок ткани. Сильные пальцы вцепились в него как в родного, кажется, до синяков. Ахеренно. Вот теперь поехали дальше. 

Он еще раз лизнул собственную руку и обхватил нежную плоть, толкнулся бедрами, пристраивая собственный член, и нырнул в простой и мощный ритм, которого так хотело тело. Праймтайм под ним удовлетворенно застонал.

Стоны и шлепки в пустом зале гулко разносились и отбивались от стен, создавая эхо, которое еще больше заводило своим многоголосьем, сводило с ума, заставляло двигаться еще быстрее, пока Эрни не почувствовал, что Праймтайм под ним весь будто сжался, толкнулся в ладонь, уже не подчиняясь ритму чужих бедер, и расслабился, размазывая собственную сперму по чужой руке. От удивления, совершенно нового ощущения Эрни даже как-то растерялся, не зная, что со своей рукой делать и куда её девать вообще. Сбился с ритма, запаниковал и просто застыл в нелепой позе, пока Праймтайм растягивался во всю длину на безнадежно сбитом в комок пледе. 

— Мать твою, да просто додрочи той же рукой, идиот!

Что бы он делал без Праймтайма и его дохера довольного собой голоса? 

Заляпанная чужой спермой ладонь на собственном члене ощущалась дохера приятно, а уж вид расслабленного Праймтайма вообще воодушевлял нереально. А потом Эрни подумал, что можно прекрасным образом дрочить и касаться головкой чужих голых ягодиц, и сорвался в яркий оргазм, забрызгивая Праймтайму не только задницу, но и, кажется, костюм. Пиздец. Всё в стирку. Всем в стирку. И в душ. И плед надо очистить. И найди сменку. И еще… Нахуй всё. Лежать на Праймтайме вообще ахеренно. 

Вот если бы он еще успокоился и не трясся. 

— Чё ты ржешь, скотина? 

— Я, блядь, представил нас двоих со стороны. Клетка на клетке и под ними клетка. И все ебутся. Мечта эпилептика. 

Вот что имел в виду Тренер, когда бурчал, что у дураков мысли сходятся. 

Сил смеяться с Праймтаймом у Эрни не было. А вот стянуть наконец-то всю одежду — вполне. 

По результатам осмотра оба их костюма летели в стирку, плед летел вместе с ними. Спасибо, Тренер устроил прачечную для пацанов из зала прямо в кладовке, и до утра всё еще и высохнет. А пока они могли лежать в запасной сменке, расстелив на маты найденные у Тренера в той же кладовке старые одеяла. 

А ведь он говорил им, чтоб они навели порядки, покопались в вещах. Старый мудрый хитрый хер. Сидит, небось, сейчас на коленках у Смита и ржет в чай. 

— Как думаешь, Тренер разрешит нам тут оставаться иногда на ночь? — спросил Эрни, пока мысленно уже составлял ну ахуенно убедительную и аргументированную речь для наставника по этому поводу. 

— Думаю, Тренер надеялся, что мы допрем об этом попросить намного раньше, а Рэй намекал о творческом подходе в решении проблем изо всех сил. Но мы всё-таки ещё немного идиоты. Нам тупо свезло, что Рэй с нас тащится. 

— Ну и отлично, ну и заебись, — решил Эрни. 

— Шо по времени? — спросил Праймтайм. Снова вытянувшись на матах, он притянул к себе Эрни под бок и зарылся ему крупным носом в висок. Щекотно и приятно. 

— Почти полночь, — отыскав среди сваленной на маты срани из карманов телефон, Эрни проверил время и входящие. Внезапно ни одного звонка он не пропустил, зато провтыкал тонну сообщений в Вотсаппе. — Надо мамке позвонить, чтобы не волновалась.

— Спорим, ей уже позвонил Тренер и сказал какую-то очень правдоподобную хероту, типа мы с тобой сегодня зал сторожим, потому что замок выломали, ебланы бесячие? — усмехнулся Прайтайм, поглаживая Эрни по спине, задевая то футболку, то голую кожу, блуждая рукой то выше, до лопаток, то ниже, проходясь по заднице самыми кончиками пальцев. Уже лапал бы как надо, а не дразнил. 

— Спорим, звонок был с незнакомого номера? — поддался на провокацию Эрни и открыл Вотсап, чтобы быстро написать сестре и узнать-таки правду. Мда, все тридцать сообщений были как раз от нее. 

— На что спорим? — отвлек его Праймтайм и развернул лицом к себе, чтобы быстро чмокнуть в губы. Эрни усмехнулся.

— На желание, на что ж еще. — Праймтайм легко кивнул и отпустил лицо Эрни, напоследок чуть потирая ему кожу на подбородке. Телефон мигнул еще одним сообщением, и Эрни не без сожаления отвлекся на бесовский гаджет. — Еб… 

— М? — вопросительно промычал Праймтайм. 

— Систрень написала.

— М? — вопросительности в мычании стало больше, как и любопытства. 

— Сам посмотри! — психанул Эрни и ткнул экраном в лицо Праймтайма. Тот навел резкость, подтащил Эрни еще ближе к себе, практически заваливая сверху, придерживая за задницу, и начал читать, подражая милому щебетанию сестрицы Эрни. 

“Ну как? Кто сверху? Я поставила, что ты, но это не надолго, потому что Праймтайм явно на твою задницу заглядывается. Было клёво? Было больно? Много смазки ушло? А вы снимали на видео? А покажешь?”

— Моя сеструха — монстр! — заявил Эрни, пока Праймтайм как-то задумчиво пырился в экран. Что-то напечатал, стер, снова напечатал и кликнул камерой. Эрни похолодел. — Что ты сейчас сделал? 

— Небольшой шантаж и пиздеж. Сказал, что ты в отрубе после бурного вечера, прислал твое трогательное здоровое ухо на моей груди, надавил на жалость и попросил прикрыть перед маман. Ну и моих тоже угомонить, чтобы не наяривали. И всё, не кипешуй и расслабь свои феерические булки уже.

— Эмилиан…

— Ну что? 

— Насчет моих булок, которые тебе покоя не дают, — Эрни чуть замялся и глубоко вдохнул. 

— Ой, да расслабься ты. Я не настаиваю. 

— А я как бы не против… — признался Эрни и чуть приподнял бровь. Радостью Праймтайма можно было электрифицировать весь восточный Лондон и огни Сити. 

— Где там твой ящик с приблудами?.. 

***

Ключи от зала в результате перекочевали в карманы Эрни надолго, плед Смит им вообще подарил. Тренер не закрывал зал уже месяца три, пока одним прекрасным утром в зал не вошел Рэймонд Смит, сияющий довольной лыбой в утреннем свете, и не заявил традиционно лежащим на матах Эрни и Праймтайму, что у них будет хата на съём — Тренер отныне живет у него.


End file.
